Unecpected Turn OHSHC YAOI
by Animelover-Jrock
Summary: Meet Taka, a beautiful boy who is often mistaken for a beautiful girl. When rumours of this 'rare beauty' reach the ears of the Ouran High School Host Club, how can they stay away? Shounen Ai, Yaoi


"Um, I'm a first year here. I've only seen you around but..." The man blushed, trailing off as he spoke those words.

Before his hopes could escalate any higher, I stopped him mid-sentence, extending my arm forwards. "I'm sorry, but you should know that I'm a _guy"_ I informed, watching the man's flushed cheeks lose colour as his face twisted into a disgusted expression.

"O-Oh...then...never mind" He stuttered out, not hesitating to turn and began his sprint the other direction.

"Idiot..." I muttered under my breath, swinging my bag over my shoulder as I myself turned around, casually strolling away from the scene. Humans are always so quick to jump to conclusions based solely on appearances. Just now, that was the 5th confession I have had to turn down because I was mistaken as a woman. What can I say? Humankind is like that.

"What, that's a guy!? No way!" I distinctively heard a group of girls, huddled together by the far wall. "I know right!? So pretty! Ah, but he is wearing a boy's uniform... So isn't he a bishie!?" Another commented, glaring at my ruffled uniform. "He's super cute, but if he was my boyfriend, I wouldn't be able to look at him like a guy!" One whispered, discreetly peeking at me. Now I was officially pissed off.

I changed my course, heading towards the small bundle of girls instead. As I neared them, I slammed the side of my fist onto the wall, collecting mixed reactions from the surprised women. "If I happened to do this..." I began, gently lifting the first girl's chin so her face was inches away from mine "Would you still see me as a girl?" I asked softly, watching her face form a million shades of red as I seductively began closing the gap between our faces. I felt her release a soft 'ah' as her eyelids lightly lowered themselves. "Well, too bad I don't see you that way" I bluntly informed, suddenly dropping her chin and stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Ah" She squeaked, her eyes following me intently as she watched me leave, her blush unfading. I smirked a little, thinking about how easy humans were to manipulate. Just one small thing, and their view on you changes entirely.

"You..." A voice echoed from behind, clearly directed to me. I tilted my head back, to find a tall figure hovering above me. I yelped as I jumped back, startled by the blonde's sudden appearance.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered to ask, whipping some of my long hair behind my back. Don't tell me this was another confession?

"You're a guy, right!? You're perfect! Although we'll have to work a bit on that attitude..." He began mumbling to himself, rubbing his chin in the process of thinking.

"What?" I squeaked, confused by this guy's sudden words.

"YOU! Yes you, how would you like to join the Ouran High School Host Club?" He offered, squeezing my shoulders with his pale hands.

"Host club!?" I repeated back, my flowing blonde hair slapping his face, sending him into a pained expression.

"Yes...Host Club! Your long blonde hair, clear eyes, beautiful complexion, the way you handled those girls there... you were born be a host!" He explained, clasping my my hands within his.

"Oi, what the hell? A host?" I asked in disbelief, freeing my hands from his grasp. "Why would I want to be a host!?" I retorted, annoyed that my high-pitched voice was ruining my angry tone.

"Don't you always want people to think of you as a guy? Not a girl? This would be perfect for that!" He reasoned, exaggerating his voice to sound like some kind of Roman king.

"Well that's true but..." I trailed off, turning my head to face the side.

"Then come!" He ordered, extending his hand out to me. This... what is this? His entire body was basking in the heavenly glow, throwing off such a strong aura, I couldn't refuse. I suppose he's what you call a 'natural born leader'. Blindly, I followed after him.

"That's right, my name is Tamaki Suoh!" He announced, leading me into a large music room. "And this, is the host club" He introduced, gesturing to the 6 men awaiting in the room I had unconsciously followed him into.

"Ah, boss. You're back. Who's this?" Two orange-haired twins sang in harmony, tilting their heads to the side in unison.

"Waaah, she's pretty!" A cute little honey blonde chirped, jumping directly in front of me. His size and shape made me highly doubt he was in high school.

"Tamaki, why have you brought him here?" Another questioned, pushing his glasses up. From his perfectly parted black hair, glasses, and posture, I could easily argue he was the straight-laced type of person.

"Well that's because _he_ is our newest host!" Tamaki announced grandly, wrapping one arm around my neck.

"Host? Tamaki-sempai, you didn't convince him with something weird or anything, right?" A soft voice inquired, coming from a short... girl? No, she had on a guy's uniform, but...

She caught my glance directed her way, and threw me a quick smile. "How do you do? I'm Haruhi Fujioka" She revealed.

"You..." I began, sensing something different about her. Ever since I started looking this much like a girl, I had always been able to sense stuff like cross-dressers. "You're not a guy are you?" I bluntly asked, tilting my head to the side.

Her eyes grew wide for a second, but she eventually let out a small sigh. "I suppose you've seen through me. Yes, I am a girl. I'm working as a guy for... certain circumstances" She explained, showing a smile which spoke 'I'm trusting you with this secret'

"Ehh? You're not a girl?" The little honey-blonde, asked, looking up at me.

"That is Taka Kuroji, a second year. He is often mistaken as a girl due to his feminine appearance, but he is all man" The glasses-boy informed, entirely correct. How did he know that? "We have _ways_ of proving that" He finished. (- O.O)

"Welcome, Taka-chan! I'm Hunny!" The little boy introduced, sending a large smile my way. "This is Mori!" He announced, pointing to a tall man I hadn't noticed until now.

"H-Hello..." I stuttered, greeting the bouncy little boy.

"Those are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, plus over there is Kyouya Otori" Tamaki revealed, turning to face me once more. "So, what do you think? How would you like to be part of our Ouran High School Host Club?" He offered, gesturing to the other men who seemed to be leaking with a shining light

"Wait wait, you're a dude?" One of the twins asked, pointing straight at me.

"No way. You have such long hair, and your voice is so high, and... ahh, now I see why boss chose you" The other commented, smirking a little.

Slowly getting angry over the twin's comment, I made a resolve. "Fine. I'll become a host! I will show you that I am a GUY!"

... is what I said. So... "What the hell is THIS!?" I shouted, pointing to the accessories in my hair, and cute attachments linked to my now feminine-looking uniform. There were various key chains of pandas and anime characters attached to a chain hanging off my uniform. "NOW I LOOK 100% LIKE A GIRL! NO, ALL MASCULINITY HAS LEFT ME! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" I complained, pointing to the smiling Tamaki.

"That is your new look! Welcome, host TAKA!" He explained, spreading his arms out wide.

"You see... we figured we'd use your femininity to an advantage" The twins chimed in, shrugging their shoulders.

"From my research, this can be a good thing for you. That's right. You are now the-" Kyouya began, but was cut off by Tamaki.

"Your type will be... the lonely/misunderstood type! At first, girls wonder about your gender, upon meeting you, you swoon them with a 'pity' attack! Then, they start thinking 'oh my, he's just misunderstood! Poor him and his girlish looks!' and fall for you!" He over-explained, raising his head up smugly.

"Yep! That's the plan!" Hunny grinned, latching onto Mori-sempai.

"Well...they're a odd bunch, but... you'll get used to it. I did after all" Haurhi reassured, giving me a small smile. Finally, a normal person here.

"Wait, but I-" I began, but was cut off by Tamaki grandly announcing the host club would be open for business now. Eh!? Now!?

"Alright Taka-kun, are you readyyyy" He held the word as he tripped on a rug while making his way to me, falling straight towards me.

"Tama-" I paused when he fell, knocking me over in the process and pinning me down. For a reason I couldn't quite comprehend, my cheeks flushed to a light shade or red. Wait, what!? What the hell!? Why am I blushing over a GUY!?

"S-Sorry" Tamaki apologised, jumping off of me, lending me a hand to get up. Refusing his help, I bounced back up, quickly wiping away any traces of red left on my cheek. "Well, anyways. The host club will be open for business soon! Do you understand, Taka-kun?" He asked, straightening out his uniform.

"Y-yeah.." I stuttered. Why am I getting nervous? He's a guy! That's right, there's nothing like that. Right? Of course! From today I'm a host! which means I have to entertain girls. Not men.

"It's fine. You'll do just fine" Haruhi asuured, assuming the red on my cheeks was from nervousness.

"Y-Yeah..." I answered. Today, I begin my life as a Host.


End file.
